


one must imagine the dragons in safety

by handschuhmaus



Series: the Scientist With the Dragon Tattoos [1]
Category: Drachenreiter | Dragon Rider - Cornelia Funke, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Rider Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Wizards, Multi, Slow and Uncertain Update Schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Newton Geiszler knew it was pretty freaking arrogant of him, but he had dreams of being among the first to ...befriend some marvelous species.And then he saw a dragon, a glimpse of one, and the dream acquired specifics.
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler & Charlie Weasley, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Series: the Scientist With the Dragon Tattoos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535984
Kudos: 2





	one must imagine the dragons in safety

Charlie Weasley is from a pretty strange family, by Newton Geiszler's standards, but then they're both queer anyway, so it has to work out somehow. Not that the Geiszlers are any better...

In any case, they actually met up to talk dragons. Because they've both seen one and Newt is _ obsessed._ Mind, like any dragon sightings these days, it was a pretty brief glimpse. But Newt and Charlie are both into wild animals (Charlie is a big Steve Erwin fan) and a mysterious, and (most scientists would groan) purportedly magical flying creature? Either of them would sign up quickly, even though their biological interests are otherwise kinda different. 

Charlie doesn't have a lot of formal education, and prefers to study ecological systems and behavior; Newt is interested in behavior, but more interested in physiological processes and how they affect it, among other things. But(!) if they ever get the chance to <strike>befriend</strike> (Newt secretly thinks they're sentient, but he doesn't know what Charlie thinks) examine one, Charlie said (via letter--his parents are a couple decades--or worse--behind on technology) he'd love to help Newt study one and hear about it.

But just because they're glimpsed dragons, and met up tonight, that doesn't mean the expedition will manifest. They are basically chasing a wing and a prayer right now, and it can only hurt if they get too hopeful.

"...Do you think the Himalayas?" Charlie is saying, having got back on the topic of dragons. "The librarian helped me look online, and some people are saying the dragons live there--"

Newt bites his lip. It was tempting! Extremely tempting! But unfortunately he didn't know when to put credence to legends and when to think they were mere lovely myths. "Well, if they do, I'm sure there's no way we'd get there. Scotland's one thing, and easy. All the way to the Himalayas? How do we get there?"

He does not know what he's going to learn tomorrow, in a phone call.


End file.
